Adversive Love
by swapai bakawaii
Summary: He's a vampire.She's a normal student who wished to live normally and love endlessly, but when she stumbled her path on Natsume Hyuuga's, a known and influential vampire in the Nightworld, that is where everything turned upside down.Forbidden Love,NxM,R
1. Prologue

The whole Underworld business is all on LJ Smith books. But in some ways, some of it really happened in history if ever you have read a real witchcraft book.

So reading it might not only mean that you are reading a fanfic but absorbing some information that what you thought was a fantasy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and Lj Smith books.

Summary: Mikan Sakura is a human. Natsume is a know vampire, a part of the underworld. Their love is forbidden and tried to hide it. But will the feeling overpower them?

This chapter contains the prologue, so you won't have a hard time understanding the following chapters, I suppose?

Updated.

* * *

**Prologue**

In the society, there are 3 kinds:

The **Humans**, just like us, no magical powers, just pure and simple living. They don't know anything about the nightworld. If someone from the Nightworld knew that a human knew about th Nightworld, they would be immediately hunted down and killed.

The **Nightworld**, composed of witches, werewolves and vampires. They live among us humans since they could easily fit in our society. A black flower is there sign. They consider humans as vermins.

And lastly, the **Circle Daybreak**. A very small group which consisted of some humans and some of the nightworld people who wanted to have peace between the two kinds.

Before, only witches and werewolves existed. There are no vampires at that time. There are two witch sisters which were hailed as prodigies, namely, Hellewise and Maya, since they excel in every fields of witchcraft.

But unlike Hellewise, who is pure of heart, Maya is the wicked witch of them all. She's being furgitive of having everlasting life that she reached up to the point of doing forbidden witchcraft and incantations, enslaving humans used as test subjects. Hellewise did all she could to stop her but failed miserably. Until one day, Maya found a way to have everlasting life. And that is to...

Drink the blood of a human.

And thus, the first vampire was made, Maya herself. The strongest of them all since she's hailed as the prodigous witch and the first vampire of all.

Maya fell in love with a guy, named Thierry, but the guy loved Hellewise, not her. So in order to make him hers, she drank his blood and forced him to drink her blood, making a compact and thus, the first made-up vampire was made.

However, Maya proved wrong, Thierry still doesn't love her and Maya still hoped that he would be able to love her. But sooner, Maya became uncontented with her power.

Being uncontented with the power that she has, she mated with the Redferns, the most powerful werewolves at that time, producing many offsprings.

Witches look like plain humans, but the only thing is that they have magical powers. You could be a witch even if you're a boy. There are some humans who didn't know they are a witch until the very end since there is no catalyst to trigger your powers.

Even if some humans know that they are witches, they could have a choice of being welcomed into the nightworld or to keep quiet that you are a witch or else you would be hunted down by the nightworld. Witches can be killed just like plain humans.

Werewolves are another thing. The most nasty and cruel creatures you could ever meet. Once they're hungry, they broke out of control and ravish the flesh of humans they could meet. You could kill werewolves by injuring them with silver objects.

Soon, the Redfern offsprings didn't carry the genes of being a werewolve but instead they carried the genes of a vampire so the Redfern Family line erased itself from the werewolves and maintained to be in the vampires.

Redfern families are called the most powerful and most influential lamia (lay-mee-uh).

Lamia are born vampires, they could age and stop aging as they wish. They are the only vampires capable of reproducing.

The other type of vampires are the made-vampires. Once a human's bitten 3 times by another vampire, they die and reborn again as a vampire. Their appearance don't change after being bitten unlike the lamia who could age themselves as much as they want.

Vampires are also known to the most beautiful, handsome and gorgeous people you could ever meet. The only thing is, they just have to drink human blood to supply oxygen to their veins, or else they'd die of suffocation. They can't die even if you shot them in the head.

There are only 3 ways to kill a vampire. First is to let them die of suffocation by not letting them drink human blood. Second is to burn them and third is to injure them with wood.

Now, there is only one single Redfern offspring alive, the hope of the elder Redferns to continue the family tree. And that is Natsume Hyuuga.

There is only a simple lady who doesn't fall for riches, appearances and fame named Mikan Sakura, which happened to be in the same school as Natsume.

The nightworld, has 2 very important and frigid laws that they have to keep.

Firstly, they must not let any humans know that the nightworld exists.

Secondly, _never_ fall in love with a human.

Now the question is, will they?

Chapter 2 Preview:

Most women are head over heels with Natsume. Since he is a vampire, he's very handsome, perfect body, riches and everything you could ever need or wish as a boyfriend. Natsume dates them all to feed in their blood. Mikan on the other hand, thought Natsume is a playboy, a total womanizer. That is when Natsume got interest on the brunette since she's not attracted one bit to him.

* * *

Should I continue or what? Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Adversive Love_**

**_ Chapter 1..._**

"I told you, Hotaru. I'm not interested in joining that organization you called Circle Daybreak? Or whatever you call that. However I could assure you that the secret's safe with me," a brunette with chocolate orbs told her bestfriend who has lavender orbs and jet-black short hair.

"Mikan... What if the nightworld found out that you knew that they exist, idiot?" Hotaru replied.

"It makes no difference, Hotaru. As if the Circle Daybreak's being favored by the Nightworld. And why do you keep on bugging me on that Hotaru? We're just humans. As if you knew someone who is a part of the Nightworld that's kind enough to let you live even if they know that you know. I hate them all, the Nightworld. They killed my dad." Mikan retorted back. Hotaru was speechless. Seeing victory, Mikan left Hotaru hanging in the air.

Hotaru just can't afford to tell Mikan that her boyfriend, Ruka Nogi, is a vampire. A made-vampire, made by Persona Redfern himself, an ancestor of Natsume which is also the one who controls the Nightworld Laws as of now. Vampires made by the Redferns gain the same respect and dignity as if he/she was a Redfern herself.

Knowing defeat, she looked at the bushes and got a gun-like instrument from her pockets and pointed it at the bushes.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

A groan of pain could be heard from the intruder who was now rubbing his head.

"How could you be so mean, Hotaru?" he said weakly as the handsome, blonde young lad stared at her with Cerulean blue orbs.

"You know why I did this, Ruka." Hotaru said as she blew the smoke from the mouth of the Baka Gun.

"Yeah I know. It's just that, could you please stop using wooden Baka bullets? The pain lasts longer, and you know that it's morning!" Ruka said indignantly. It's not true that vampires burn when they were hit by the rays of the sun, it's just that their senses are weak when it's daylight but still, they're a level higher than a human's senses.

Ruka suddenly grabbed his own throat and had difficulty in breathing as if he was suffocating, he tried to act normal in front of Hotaru, but Hotaru being the keen one, immediately dragged him behind the bushes and offered her neck.

"Here, take a sip" Hotaru said, lowering her collar and tilting her head to the right so her neck would be free.

"But..." Ruka said weakly, but Hotaru urged his head to her neck. Ruka, who was as hungry as hell, tried his very best to limit the intake of blood. Especially that the blood he's drinking is the blood of his girlfriend.

When Ruka had enough, he immediately removed his head away from her neck to avoid temptation.

"You shouldn't starve yourself like that, Ruka. What if it's not me who saw you first? You'd be in real danger," Hotaru lectured him as she fixed herself getting slightly pale.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't afford to touch others when we started a relationship," Ruka said, blushing a little as he felt is breath getting back to normal.

Hotaru just kept quiet, when the bell rang. They went back to the classroom together hand in hand.

Mikan is on her way to the classroom when he saw Natsume Hyuuga, the popular, handsome, young lad with jet black hair and fiery crimson orbs walking on the opposite direction with a girl beside him. Probably his girlfriend. But by the looks of it, it didn't look like it. His hands are just in his pockets while the girl is blushing and squealing right beside him as if she's his tail while Natsume ignored her to the max. The girl didn't seem to mind.

"That womanizer," Mikan cursed under her breath. She swore, she saw him with another woman 2 days ago.

When they were about to cross, Mikan didn't notice a stone at her foot and she tripped accidentally. Natsume involuntary saved her butt from falling by grabbing the piece of clothing that he could reach from her, particularly, her skirt. Which gave him a very clear view of her polka-dotted panty.

Mikan stared at him in shock while Natsume closed his eyes and smirked at hisself. Girls are always mesmerized by his beauty.

"Why you, pervert!" Mikan screamed in fury as he slapped Natsume on the chick. The girlfriend of Natsume screeched in horror. Natsume's eye widened in shock as his face faced the left side from the impact of Mikan's slap.

"Thanks for saving me but no thanks!" Mikan said feeling all high and mighty as she picked her books that dropped on the floor and glared at him.

Natsume just recovered from shock and he could feel himself heating up.

'The nerve of this girl!'

"Tell me your name, Polka" he grumbled darkly.

"None of your business, perverted womanizer," Mikan retorted back as she glared at him even more.

This is the very first time that a human, no, even in the Nightworld, noone even dared to contradict him. But this woman...

"I asked you a simple question, Polka. Are you that dumb not to know even your own name?"

"Don't call me Polka because that's not my name. And I don't have any obligation of telling you whatsoever anything because as far as I have remembered, you don't have anything to do with me."

A vein popped on Natsume's temple as he tried to use telepathy to force her to spill her own name.

'Tell me your name'

But to his surprise, he can't read her mind.

Mikan turned her back on him and started to walk away. She stopped midway and faced him.

"Since you're so curious of my name, I'll tell you. I'm Mikan Sakura." and with that, he continued to walk away leaving Natsume feeling all confused.

He can't read her mind... Impossible.

He felt like she could read his mind instead... Very impossible.

Now, it's the very first time that he became interested with a human... Now that's something.

* * *

Please Review.

Sorry if it's not that good.


End file.
